<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collecting Firewood and Kisses by Slice_of_Apple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733137">Collecting Firewood and Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple'>Slice_of_Apple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Eren, Aged up a bit it's vague, Angry Jean, Angry Kissing, Boys Kissing, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, OOC maybe, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Smooches in the woods, adorable jean, angry Eren, awkward angry, just kissing, the fluffiest of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren are alone in the woods. Confessions follow.</p><p>Underage because they're about 15-16, although only kisses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Collecting Firewood and Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Jean threw his mug on the table so hard that boiling liquid rolled out the sides and onto his hand.</p><p>              “Goddamit,” he yelled, and stomped off.</p><p>              “Jesus, Jean’s in a bad mood today. What’s up his ass?” asked Eren, to no one in particular.  “Christ,” he sighed, looking at the schedule. “I’ve got firewood duty with him this evening.” Collecting firewood with Jean in the blackest of black moods was not going to be fun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              He had been right. It was not in the least bit fun. Jean had grumbled and scowled the entire hour they had spent tramping through the wooded area, and Eren was grateful they were almost done. He dumped the pile of sticks he had just collected into the basket at the same time Jean turned his way; the branch in Jean’s hand scraped painfully against Eren’s forearm. </p><p>              “<em>Ow</em>. What the hell is up with you, man? Do you have to be such a fucking dick? That hurt.” He rubbed his arm. A long red mark had already formed.</p><p>              “So, <em>I’m</em> the dick here.”</p><p>              “Yeah, you are being kind of a dick.”</p><p>              Jean knew he didn’t really have a leg to stand on. He <em>was</em> being a dick. The thought only made him angrier. He was only being a dick because... The memory rose up in his mind for the thousandth time, and once again filled him with fury.</p><p>              “At least <em>I’m</em> not putting on a show in the stables for everyone to see,” he said savagely.</p><p>              “What does <em>that</em> have to do with anything?” said Eren, stung. “Wait a minute. Is that what this is about? Do you <em>like</em> that guy or something?”</p><p>              “What?” asked Jean, startled. “No, I don’t like that guy!” Jean hated that guy. Hated his stupid blonde hair and his muscly arms.  Hated the memory of him pressing Eren into the stable wall, his tongue down Eren’s throat, while Eren enthusiastically reciprocated. He <em>detested</em> that guy. </p><p>               Eren continued, as though Jean hadn’t spoken. “I didn’t think he was your type.”</p><p>              “How the fuck would you know what my type is?” snarled Jean.</p><p>              “Well, I always figured you liked people who were a bit more interesting. People you can have a conversation with. That guy is definitely hot, but he’s kind of an idiot.”</p><p>              If anything, hearing Eren say “That guy is definitely hot” only made Jean angrier, and he growled at Eren, “You still shouldn’t be making out in the stables,”</p><p>              “Why not?” asked Eren, clearly baffled. “People make out in the stables all the time. It’s basically a make out room where we also happen to keep horses. It’s one of the few places we have a little privacy around here.” He took a step back from Jean, still rubbing his arm.  “Who I make out with is none of your business, anyway.”</p><p>              “It <em>is</em> my business.”.</p><p>              “How is it your business?” Eren didn’t sound angry anymore. He leaned back against a tree, looking at Jean thoughtfully.</p><p>              “It<em> is</em> my business,” Jean repeated. He knew he wasn’t making any sense, but he felt trapped. “It’s my business because…. because I <em>want</em> it to be my business.” No, that didn’t make things any better. Eren’s expression grew even more confused.</p><p>              “Ugggh,” groaned Jean.  Talk about idiots. Why couldn’t Eren have a fucking clue and save Jean from this awkward situation? He stepped forward, grabbed Eren’s face (the beautiful face he’d been dreaming about for years), and kissed him, hard, on the mouth. Then he jumped back. <em>Oh shit</em>! Now he’d done it. He had just moved the situation from awkward and clueless, which, while not fun, was still salvageable, into territory that was downright terrifying.</p><p>              He glanced at Eren. Eren was staring at him with a shocked expression on his face. </p><p>              <em>Fuck</em>. Jean couldn’t take this. Awkward, clueless, and angry he could deal with. But shock and unrequited feelings? No way. Taking refuge in cowardice, he spun on his heel and high-tailed it out of there. At least, he tried to. But Eren, despite being such a heavy-handed moron, had always been rather light on his feet. He quickly caught up with Jean.</p><p>              To give Eren credit, he tried talking first. “Jean. Wait!”</p><p>              Jean didn’t wait. No way was he going to stop and listen to some speech about how Eren thought he was the kind of guy who was "interesting," who he could have a conversation with, but decidedly not the kind of guy he wanted to make out with in the stables. </p><p>              Eren grabbed Jean’s gear straps and pulled.  “You can’t kiss me like that and then run away!” he panted angrily. It was difficult trying to haul someone backwards by their straps, especially if that person was doing their best to run in the opposite direction.   </p><p>              “Who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do?” grunted Jean, struggling to keep moving forward.  By this point, he was in full <em>flight</em> mode.</p><p>              “I’m not the one who started this,” gasped Eren.</p><p>              Jean continued to inch Eren forward along the path. He didn’t even really know where he was going, he was just fleeing.</p><p>              Letting out an exasperated groan, Eren gave a mighty heave on the straps, stopping Jean momentarily in his tracks. He then took a flying leap onto Jean’s back, bringing him tumbling to the ground.</p><p>              They rolled over several times, Jean struggling frantically to get free, but Eren was hard to shake off when he had a goal in mind. They ended up with Eren sitting heavily on Jean’s waist, pinning Jean’s arms to the ground, staring into Jean’s face. Eren’s eyes were a little overwhelming this close up, and Jean steadfastedly refused to look at them, keeping his own lowered. Maybe that wasn’t the best idea, though, because Eren’s shirt had ridden up in the scuffle, exposing a section of creamy-looking skin just above his belt line. Jean gulped.</p><p>              “Why didn’t you just tell me, you blockhead?” demanded Eren furiously. </p><p>              “Because I fucking couldn’t, OK?” Jean snapped, his anger directed at himself as much as at Eren.</p><p>              “Grow some <em>balls</em>, Kirstein.”</p><p>              Eren bent down. Jean closed his eyes and flinched, bracing himself for a head butt, or worse.</p><p>              Instead, he felt a feather-light touch on his lips.</p><p>              Jean froze. Did Eren just fucking <em>kiss</em> him? He opened his eyes to see Eren swooping back in, his eyes tightly closed, brow furrowed in concentration. </p><p>              Jean snapped his eyes shut and leaned into the kiss. Eren’s lips were soft and warm. He liked the feel of them on his mouth, and the feel of Eren’s hands touching his face, running his fingers through Jean’s hair. </p><p>              Eren’s tongue flicked out across Jean’s lips, and Jean gasped.  He lifted his own hands to Eren’s waist, sliding them under Eren’s shirt. He could feel Eren shiver at the touch, and he grinned. How long had he wanted to have the feel of Eren’s skin under his fingers?</p><p>               “I’ve had a thing for you for a while,“ Eren said quietly.  “Since we first started in the Scouts.” His mouth trailed lightly across Jean’s jawline. Eren had a surprisingly light and tender touch, given he was such a clunky hot head.</p><p>              Then his words registered. “What?” said Jean. “Why the fuck didn’t <em>you</em> say anything?”</p><p>              “I guess I couldn’t, either,” Eren confessed, nibbling at Jean’s neck.</p><p>              “Grow some <em>balls</em>, Jeager.”</p><p>              “Oh, I’ve got balls, Kirstein. I’ve most definitely got balls.”</p><p>              Jean blushed and grabbed Eren’s collar, pulling him back up into another kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              It was weird that night, climbing into his own bed, knowing Eren was only a few bunks away. He still had the taste of Eren in his mouth, the feel of Eren’s weight on him. He fell asleep thinking about Eren.</p><p>             </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              He woke up in darkness to find Eren wriggling into bed with him.</p><p>              “Eren, what the hell?” he said sleepily.</p><p>              “Shhhh,” said Eren.</p><p>              “Go back to your own bed!” hissed Jean. “If you stay here, everyone will know.”</p><p>              “So what? I don’t care about that,” replied Eren. He was already snuggled up against Jean’s side, his arm flung across Jean’s chest, his thigh on Jean's waist. When he spoke, his breath tickled Jean’s neck.  “I like you, asshole, and I want to sleep here tonight.”</p><p>               Jean found himself relaxing against Eren. It wasn’t so bad. In fact, if he was honest with himself, he would admit that it was extremely pleasant to have Eren’s warm body curled up against him.</p><p>              He turned and rested his chin against Eren’s hair. It smelled cool and refreshing, like rain on grass.</p><p>              “Are you <em>sniffing</em> me?” murmured Eren.</p><p>              “You smell nice,” whispered Jean. He added, incoherently, “I li-utooslphr."</p><p>              “You <em>what</em>?”</p><p>              “I…," Jean started and immediately stopped.</p><p>                He took a deep breath, then tried again. "I…" Again, he couldn't go on.</p><p>                "Spit it out, Kirstein," said Eren.</p><p>                "I like you, too, and I want you to sleep here,” said Jean, in a rush.</p><p>              Jean could feel Eren’s smile against his neck. Eren's arm tightened briefly against his chest. “Go to sleep, Jean.”</p><p>              Yeah, Jean didn’t really care if everyone knew. If that was the price to pay for cuddling Eren, he was willing to pay it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by two fantastic posts:</p><p>"caught up in the love machine" by ohgoditsbriony: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460443</p><p>"bloody noses and scraped knees" by getmean: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347718</p><p>If you haven't read them yet, I highly recommend them- they're so good.</p><p> </p><p>(sorry, i updated this slightly, changed the title.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>